Amor Nunquam Mortem Obit Love will never die
by EvilTulip
Summary: Stetler interviews Horatio in After The Fall about the accusation of excessive use of force. Seen from both Yelina's and Horatio's POV. HoratioYelina. Please forgive me for it being this short.


**A/N:** I just wrote the following story in English class when I got bored. Hope you like it. Forgive me for the use of Stetler's first name, but I had to cos it was from Yelina's POV! Please review! Oh, and I've used a lot of expressions I've never used before so if I've used them wrongly, please inform me!

**Summary:** Horatio's and Yelina's thoughts in 'After the Fall', Stetler's questioning Horatio on the accusation of the use of excessive force.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI:Miami characters. I can only wish I would. 

_**Amor Nunquam Mortem Obit**_

From the corner of her eye, Yelina saw Horatio and Rick sitting in an interrogation room. Rick had his voice recorder on the table, Horatio was just browsing through a file. She saw how Horatio grabbed a voice recorder from his pocket and put it on the table, without looking at Rick. She knew their conversation would hardly be about the complaint about the use of excessive force by Horatio against a suspect. She realized that it would be about her, although it felt slightly arrogant to realize this. She and Horatio had known each other for ages. And she knew there had always been chemistry between the two of them. But it had taken her time to realize it. Horatio had never made a move, probably out of fear of hurting her. For a long time, she had thought he either didn't love her back or didn't know what he really felt. In that amount of time, she thought she had fallen in love with Horatio's brother Raymond and they had married. But ever since Ray had died, the chemistry between her and Horatio had grown stronger than ever before. But again, Horatio never made a move, probably now thinking it would not be right because she had been his brother's wife. Sure, he had been very protective of her, but he had always been that way of everyone. But he would never make a move if he didn't have the best reason in the world. And for him, in this case love probably wasn't a good reason. Or not good enough. That's why she had started a relationship with Rick Stetler. She knew Rick liked her a lot ánd wanted to get back on Horatio for something both had never told her about. She, on the other hand, had only done this hoping to get Horatio jealous, silently ignoring the fact that he tried his best to never let his emotions interfere with anything. But no one can hold their emotions all for themselves and Yelina always wanted to help him every time his emotions exploded into an almost scaring pursuit for justice. Horatio was like a ticking emotional time bomb and Yelina knew he would never let her detonate him. The phone on her desk rang. Yelina picked it up.  
"Detective Salas"

Horatio browsed through a file, paying no attention to the man who was sitting across the table. Rick Stetler. IAB employee and Horatio's personal arch-enemy. Stetler had his voice recorder waiting.  
"You rather talk here than at CSI in front of your people. I understand that." Stetler told him. Horatio did nothing but grabbing his own voice recorder from his pocket and he put in on the table.  
"I'm not afraid of a little geography" he answered.  
"I need a statement detailing your actions, Lieutenant"  
"Read my report"  
"I did. You left out the part where you ripped the guy's arm out of it's socket."  
"The force that I used was completely reasonable under the circumstances, Rick"  
Horatio never looked at him, but instead he watched Yelina on the phone. He always tried to hold back his feelings for her because she had been his brother's wife and making a move would making him feel like he was trying to get her to cheat on Ray, his own brother.  
"Escalating force with an unarmed subject is always questionable"  
"Yes... especially with a woman. Right, Rick?" Horatio was pointing at Yelina. He still could not forgive Stetler for beating Yelina. He probably never would forgive him for it.  
"There's no woman in this case"  
To his delight, Horatio noticed Stetler was confused.  
"There's always a woman in the case and you know what I'm talking about" Horatio answered.  
"You're refusing to cooperate" Stetler tried to get the conversation back on his side. But that would never work with Horatio.  
"I'm just curious; did you ever take my advice and go to counseling after Speedle's death?" Stetler went on.  
"I will go if you go" Horatio knew it sounded somewhat childish but he didn't care.  
"This is not going away" Stetler said. Horatio felt a bit of anger but he hid it.  
"No, I would never, ever let that happen." He would indeed never forget Speed's death. He would never be able to. Horatio got up and grabbed his voice recorder. This conversation was over if it was for him to decide. He had to get back to the lab now.

THE END.


End file.
